Meetings that are planned in advance may make use of one or more conferencing tools that are set up in advance of the meeting or at the start of a meeting to record the conversation and generate a speaker attributed transcript. Such existing conferencing tools may include a device having plurality of fixed speakers on different sides of the device that sits on a conference table. The device may have a tower- or cone-like shape and may have a video camera that can be used to identify and track people in the meeting. Speech to text algorithms may be used to create the transcript. Audio beamforming may be used in conjunction with the known locations of the fixed speakers along with video of attendees to attribute speech in the transcript.